Strings Attached
by amy little shepherdess
Summary: Amelia and Owen work together on a medical case and discover how they want to be with each other


"Page Shepherd now!"

Another trauma had come in, a girl with some superficial wounds but who was seizing intensely. Amelia came in, ordered to push medication to calm her down and Owen and she held the girl until she settled. She went on to ask what happened while she was checking her pupils.  
"We were just talking, we were fighting, it was stupid, and then she started to seize and I freaked out! She fell to the ground and I didn't know what to do! Is she going to be okay?" The guy who brought her in was very worried and scared.  
"We need to get a head CT right now, Dr Hunt can you take care of this?" Amelia decided to be professional despite whatever Owen does. Owen nodded as he took the guy aside, he also wanted to be as civil as he could "Sir, we are taking good care of your wife, you need to calm down and tell me if this has ever happened before? Was there anything else like dizziness, fainting?"  
"Oh she's not my wife, she's my.. girlfriend.. I think. We have been just hanging out and I really like her but she seemed completely normal, I knew nothing, what's happening? "  
"Dr shepherd took her to CT before making a final diagnosis, I'm going to check on that for you"

"Dr shepherd, how's our patient"  
"She has 2 brain bleeds, which caused the seizing, I'll have to get in there fast and everything should be fine"  
Owen explained the situation to the guy in the patient's room along with Amelia  
"So you can fix it? The brain bleeds?" he inquired  
"I can fix it, the faster we get in there, the lower the risk" Amelia reassured  
The guy glanced at the girl and stroked her hair "It's just that, we barely started seeing each other, I don't even know what to call us, I don't even remember what we were fighting about, all I know is that she gets me and I want her to be alive to apologize to her and not fight again"  
"We are going to do our best to take care of her" Owen smiled at him trying to comfort him

"it's rather sweet, the way he talks about her and worries for her even when they had just started to see each other" Jo said, she was Owen's resident for the day  
"what if he was just worried it was him, that she was going to blame him, what if he's just waiting for her to wake up so he can break up with the brain bleeding mess, I mean, is it possible to love the person this fast" Amelia questioned as if she was debating herself  
"Love can work in unexpected ways, sometimes you just .. click.. you form a connection and you can't avoid it" Owen said, secretly thinking about his connection with Amelia

The guy sighed in relieve. "So she's okay? she didn't die because of our stupid fight"  
"She didn't die because of the brain bleeds and she's okay" Amelia smiled at him  
"Can I see her?"  
"Of course," Owen led him  
He stormed into the room "Oh honey, I am so sorry, I know this might be too early but I love you, I have to tell you before anything happens, you have to know okay" The girl just nodded with a tired smile the two just sat there holding each other's hands. Owen and Amelia just watched, both swooned by the scene, "oh well, I'll check on her post ops later, my job is done here" Amelia forced a smile. Owen thought about that case and realized he didn't want to loose Amelia either, he didn't know what could happen the next second so he might as well fix it. He checked every on call room until he found her. "I don't want to fight either, I don't want to fight anymore, all I wanted was trying with you" Owen said quietly  
Amelia swallowed hard. "You said I was a plane crash. You were right. Meredith was right. I could ruin you" Amelia's voice started to break as Owen stared in disbelief, she was heartbroken  
"You ended things" Owen was surprised, he knew they were more than just fun, but she had made it seem otherwise  
"What was I supposed to tell you? That this scares the crap out of me? That I don't think I deserve you? Owen, please understand, I can't let myself do this" Her eyes were now wet, and she was trying hard to not start sobbing  
"Oh Amelia" He wanted to hold her and take back everything he said that could have hurt her, he couldn't stand the thought of being a source of her pain "How could you think that? I'm scared too, but we can be scared together, when I said we were a plane crash I was talking about me, I just couldn't do the no strings attached thing-"  
"I want the strings, but do you? to me?"  
"Oh you have no idea"  
He walked quickly across the distance between them to hold her torso in one hand and her cheek in another as he brought her body closer to his and crashed his lips into hers like he have been longing for her his entire life.

_**I am not very pleased with it, I felt it's very uncreative and short, but I'm new at this, I just started to try writing, so I wanted to share it anyways, if you've reached here, please leave a review telling me what you think, I'd appreciate any criticism telling me what I could do better :) xx**_


End file.
